


Hidden Power

by EchoStar7



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Angeal is worried, Angst, Cloud is a god, Genesis is shocked and Confused, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know Sephiroth's personality, M/M, Multi, On Hiatus, Ratings may change, Tags May Change, Zack just cries, temporary major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoStar7/pseuds/EchoStar7
Summary: It was a nice day, they were making dinner plans.... then the unthinkable happened
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Cloud Strife, Genesis Rhapsodos/Cloud Strife, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 43





	1. Surprise attack

**Author's Note:**

> Cloud gets shot while leaving Shinra HQ
> 
> The Story begins...

_Blood, so much blood...._

__

__

They hadn't seen it coming it.... was such a nice day, they were leaving Shinra HQ from and making dinner plans

"How about someplace fancy?" Genesis suggested, "I'm afraid we don't have that much money right now" Sephiroth commented

"Oh! How about a steakhouse!" Zack eagerly suggested, "Or what about Chinese?" Angel added

"Hey Cloud! What do you think we should have?" Zack asked, "Hmm maybe-" BANG, his body falls to ground before anybody can realize what's happening.

The screaming starts, everybody is scrambling for their weapons and cover, it's finally Zack who checks on Cloud.

Zack slowly flips Cloud over. Zack screams, one bullet to the head. "No no no no no, Cloud why" Zack cried. 

BANG, BANG, BANG more shots. Angeal pulls Zack and Cloud to cover

Genesis rushes over to try and help their injured lover while Sephiroth fends off the attackers. Genesis pulls out a life materia and starts to cast it

Cloud's wound begins to close. "Thank Gaia, you did it Gen!" Zack happily says. "I haven't casted it yet.." Genesis admits

The three lovers look down at Cloud, a glowing light surrounds him and his wound disappeared, "Princess...you with us?" Genesis asked fearfully

As if Cloud could hear him, he opened his eyes

"Mmm...whnn"

"CLOUD!" His three lovers say simultaneously. They all embrace him for a hug him for a hug while sephiroth finches off the last of their attackers.

Everything after that goes by in a haze for Cloud, he's brought to the Infirmary for recovery, and is monitored by the scientist for a reason behind his healing.

let's just say dinner's going to be postponed for a while


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"My friend, the fates are cruel_
> 
> _There are no dreams, no honor remains_
> 
> _The arrow has left the bow of the goddess_
> 
> _My soul, corrupted by vengeance_
> 
> _Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey_
> 
> _In my own salvation_
> 
> _And your eternal slumber"_

"Hey Cloud! What do you think we should have?" The foggy memory repeated

"Hmm maybe-" everything went dark, "Hello?...Hello?!" All Cloud can see is darkness: No one, nothing. He can't even hear his own voice, just him floating in this dark space

But then, he hears a voice: 

_"There is no hate, only joy_

__

__

_For you are beloved by the goddess"_

__

__

A familiar voice, "Gen..." Cloud finally able to hear his own voice, a hand he didn't know was holding his tightened around his. Deciding to see if it was an illusion he opened his eyes, a familiar face: one of his four lovers

"Thank Gaia..." the redhead said with a smile, tears begging to flow. "Just a minute Darling I'll call the others" the redhead said as he pulled out his phone.

They were all were there within minutes, and of course Zack was the first one there "Spike! you're awake! oh man I can't wait to tell you-" followed by Angeal who promptly shut him up "Zack calm down, Cloud is still healing."

"Oh right!...sorry Spiky" he apologized giving a gentle pat on the head. "Cloud, how are you feeling?" the question took Cloud by surprise, his mind had been drifting in space. "Mmmn... I feel kinda tired but I think im ok" he replied trying to keep a smile on his face

"As to be expected, you've been sleeping for two months" Cloud's attention directed towards the white haired male at the door. "T-Two months?!?!" No that's impossible

"W-What happened, why did I sleep for so long?!?" Tears began to fall "Well you can blame Hojo, he wanted to document and some 'tests' but we all know that was a lie, Sephiroth nearly cut off his head getting you back" the redhead spoke up again

"And if Tseng didn't stop me I probably would have" his silver haired lover replied. "But- no wait... Hojo how, why?...I just want to go home"

"As soon as you're ready we can go, you were cleared to leave about a month ago.. but you were so sleeping so we couldn't take you home yet" Angeal replied

"Then lets go!- OW" trying to sit up was not a good idea. "Don't worry Spike we'll get you home!" Zack eagerly said as Cloud's four lovers helped him up

Little did they know that their entire world was about to change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hopefully be updating the soon, I have appointment tomorrow so I don't know how that's going to go. I'll try and update the series as much as I can
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first Fic!
> 
> This was just a random scenario that just came into my head and I honestly think I tried way too hard
> 
> This was mostly made with voice to text from my phone since I don't have a computer so please let me know if I messed up with anything.
> 
> Update I am now making this into a series!  
> 
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated


End file.
